


One Phone Call

by Bradleygirl



Series: Family Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Arrested, Dalton Academy, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleygirl/pseuds/Bradleygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's date night turns into a disaster and has lasting repercussions for both of them at school and in their family lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Phone Call

“Daddy?” Kurt’s voice was small and scared.

Burt immediately tensed up because his 17 year old son only called him daddy when something was wrong. “Kurt, where are you and what’s wrong?”

“Can you come bail us out?” Kurt bit his lip, even if his father couldn’t see him over the phone.

“Bail you out?” Burt repeated the words, not believing them himself.

“Blaine and I got arrested. Daddy, please?”

“Okay, calm down, Kurt. I will come bail the two of you out. Where are you?”

“The Lima Police Station on Center Street.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Thanks daddy, but the cops want to talk to you now.”

“All right.” Burt sighed heavily as Kurt handed the phone over.

*****

Burt opened the heavy door to the police station with a sigh. He, Kurt, and Blaine would be having a serious conversation tonight about their activities and behaviors. The Lima Police Station was quiet with two officers working on computers and one officer holding onto Blaine’s arm in front of a man that Burt assumed to be Blaine’s father from the sound of things.

“I can’t believe you.” Nicholas Anderson was glaring at his son when Burt walked in. “Of all the disgraceful things you could have been involved with, this takes the cake, Blaine. If you were normal, this wouldn‘t be happening.”

Burt immediately noticed that Blaine’s confidence seemed to wilt under his father’s assault with words and the kid’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“It wasn’t like we planned it.” Blaine smarted off to this father, rattling the handcuffs that were still around his wrists.

“Don’t you take that attitude with me young man. I may be your father, but I don’t have to bail you out of jail.”

“Then don’t. I really don’t care. I only called you because they made me. I didn‘t even think you‘d show and send your assistant instead. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Blaine argued with his father.

“Fine. Officer, I am not bailing out my delinquent son. He can stay and rot in jail for all I care.”

Blaine stared at his father in disbelief, but wasn’t surprised. The cops had insisted they call their parents since they were minors. Blaine wouldn’t have bothered using his phone call on them.

“All right, kid.” The officer grabbed Blaine’s arm. “You can go sit in your cell with your boyfriend. Who knows when you‘re leaving here? I know juvie has some openings for a troubled youth like you.”

****

Kurt was shocked when Blaine was shoved back into the small jail cell.

Blaine sat down on the hard cement bench as the jail cell door clanged shut.

“I thought your dad was here to bail you out.” Kurt was curious why Blaine had come back so quickly.

“He took back his offer when I got a little bit of an attitude with him.” Blaine shrugged.

“This is a nightmare.” Kurt shook his head. He couldn’t believe their perfect date had hit a downward spiral and landed them in jail of all places.

“On the bright side, I saw your dad here, so you should be getting out soon.” Blaine tried to make his boyfriend feel a little bit better after date night turned into a disaster. He really honestly felt like this was his fault.

“We will be getting out. I might have suggested that my dad needed to bail you out too when I called him.”

“I totally owe your dad, you know. If he doesn’t kill me dead for this.” Blaine waved a hand at the jail cell. “Not the best impression to make with the parents.”

“He’s not going to kill you, Blaine. My dad loves you because you make me happy and that’s what matters, but be prepared for the lecture, okay?”

“Yeah, I figured there would be a lecture somewhere.” Blaine was used to lectures and Burt’s couldn’t be nearly as bad as his own parents.

*****

Burt watched as his kid’s boyfriend was manhandled back through a door. He couldn’t believe that Blaine’s dad had just left and let his kid be taken back to a jail cell.

“Can I help you sir? Another desk officer asked.

“Yeah, I’m here to bail out Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.”

“Oh, those teenagers.” The cop rolled his eyes at Burt.

Burt clamped down on his anger. He could deal with that later. He just wanted to see that his son and Blaine were okay. “yeah, those teenagers.”

“Sir, are you really sure you want to do that? Sometimes a night or two spent in a jail cell will break those teenagers of their independent streak. Maybe they just need to be taught a lesson.”

“No, I want them out now.” Burt really didn’t appreciate the cop’s lecture about raising a teenager.

“Fine. Just let me get the paperwork.”

“Great.” Burt just shrugged.

“Excuse me, why are you bailing my son out of jail?” Nicholas Anderson angrily asked the lowly man in front of him. Who the hell went out in flannel in public?

“Because that’s my son’s boyfriend and I wouldn’t let either of them sit in jail for making a mistake. They’re kids. That’s what they do.”

“Do you have any idea what they were doing?” Nicholas was disgusted with the idea.

“Yes, I was told.” Burt grumbled. He wasn’t happy with the kids, but they were just kids.

“So, your son is the one responsible for creating this mess then?”

“It takes two to tango, so they are both equal in the responsibility.”

“God, if my kid was straight, we could have a normal life. My wife and I wouldn’t have to be troubled with Blaine.” Nicholas Anderson was just tired of dealing with his son’s ‘issues’.

Burt stared at Blaine’s dad in disbelief. Who the hell talked about their kid like that? He was not surprised when Nicholas Anderson’s cell phone rang and the man walked out to take the call. Burt was sure that Blaine’s dad wouldn’t be coming back to get his kid anytime soon.

 

*****

Puckerman House…

“I told you this movie was stupid.” Lauren punched her boyfriend in the arm. “That sucked.”

“Shush, babe. There’s news on the police scanner.” Puck looked at his scanner and listened intently.

Lauren just sighed.

“Car 135 taking two seventeen year old males into custody. Car was parked at Oak Hill Park. Two teenage boys engaged in lewd behavior.”

“What is so exciting about that Puckerman?” Lauren was not impressed with her boyfriend’s obsession with the police scanner he managed to ‘find’ somewhere.

“Because it’s two teenage boys engaged in lewd behavior. Two guys, Lauren. Who do we know that fit’s that bill?” Puck looked at her. “That’s totally gotta be Hummel and the Warbler dude.”

“You seriously don’t think that’s Kurt and Blaine.” Lauren looked at Puck like he’d morphed into a werewolf or something odd. “Blaine is way too dapper to do anything like that and Kurt is not that type of boy.”

Puck nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I really do think it‘s them. I’m gonna call Finn and find out for sure. If it is, Lima has some big news to talk about. Shit like that just doesn‘t happen here.”

“Whatever.” Lauren turned back to finding a movie on tv to watch or something while Puck tried to talk to Finn. If anything big happened, she’d hear it at school on Monday or find it online later.

*****

Burt had never been so relieved to see his son and Blaine in his life. At least they looked okay.

The drive home was quiet. Kurt stared out the window, not speaking and Blaine sat in the backseat, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Seriously, Kurt? Having sex in a car and getting caught? What did I tell you about not throwing yourself around?” Burt was more upset with the idea that his baby boy was having sex than the whole being arrested drama.

Kurt snapped to attention and looked at his father. “We weren’t have sex. We were fully clothed, Dad.”

“Then what was the lewd behavior?” Burt was confused. Wasn‘t lewd behavior supposed to mean sex? It did to him and the cops had led him to believe that.

“We were just kissing. My shirt might have been unbuttoned and Blaine’s hoodie was in the backseat.” Kurt could feel the climbing redness on his face. He had never wanted to have ‘this’ conversation with his dad or anyone else.

“Were hands visible and body parts covered when the cops showed up?” Burt asked, not really wanting that answer.

“Most hands were visible and body parts were all covered.” Kurt cringed and stared out the window again.

“Where were the other hands….never mind, I really don’t want to know that answer.” Burt shook his head. His son wasn’t a baby anymore and god, that hit home more than he thought it would. Kurt’s New York dreams were closer to becoming a reality now. “So you were just making out then?”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine answered when Kurt refused to look away from his staring out the window.

“Relax, Blaine. I’m not breaking out the flamethrower.” Burt said. “I still don’t get what was so lewd about your behavior. In my day, the cops would just tell us to take it somewhere else or move along and go home.”

“That’s what they told Finn and Rachel last week.” Kurt felt snippy.

“Excuse me?” Burt had heard that clearly and there would be a serious discussion with Finn about that later.

“Nothing, dad. Just take us home please.” Kurt didn‘t want to think about anything else right now.

The awkward silence stretched as the drive toward home seemed to get longer and longer and Lima wasn‘t that big of a town. “I saw your dad, Blaine.” Burt mentioned, eyeing the kid in his mirror.

“Oh god. I’m sorry for whatever he said.” Blaine could only imagine the insults his father had thrown at Burt.

“It’s okay, kid. Blaine, you’re more than welcome to crash on the couch if you don’t want to go home tonight.” Burt offered.

“Thank you, Mr. Hummel, but I’ll just head back to Dalton and call my parents in the morning. What happened to my car?”

“It was towed to our garage since I have a city contact. The tow driver dropped it off at the house, so you don’t have to worry about any of that.” Burt had taken the call when his driver had recognized Blaine’s car.

“Thank you.” Blaine was grateful that Burt cared so much more than his own family had. He knew there would be hell to pay over this when he desired to show his face at the family house.

 

*****

Sunday was awkward to say the least. Blaine had decided to stay at Dalton for the day, but texted Kurt frequently, checking in on him.

Burt and Finn and Carole had holed up in the kitchen for a discussion about appropriate behavior in the car. Finn had stormed out of the kitchen and slammed his bedroom door several times.

Dinner had been pizza and avoiding looking at each other. Kurt didn’t know what to say and kept his mouth shut. Finn was mainly pissed that his step-brother had ratted him out, but really didn’t blame Kurt about it.

 

*****

Breakfast Table…

“Finn, seriously, slow down.” Kurt glared at his brother who seemed to be inhaling everything on the table that wasn‘t nailed down.

“Honey, Puck is here and needs a ride to school with you and Kurt today.” Carole called out from the foyer.

“Fine.” Finn shrugged when Puck walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kurt.

“Hey Hummel.” Puck nodded at the other boy.

“What Puckerman?” Kurt knew, he just knew that Puck was going to give him hell for what happened. It wasn’t like Lima to let good news like this just fade away and Puck always seemed to know what was happening in their town.

“I heard that two seventeen year old guys got arrested for lewd behavior and me being me, put it together that it was you and your hobbit boyfriend. So, what were you doing?”

“Oh my god.” Kurt covered his face. “This has to be my worst nightmare.”

Puck grinned. “So, what were you doing? Anything freaky?”

“I really don’t want to know the answer to that question.” Finn grimaced. “Let’s just get to school.”

 

*****

“I can’t believe you got arrested for lewd behavior. I mean, Puck and Lauren I expect, but not you and Blaine.” Finn couldn’t believe it. Kurt was like the best person he knew.

“Shut up Finn.” Kurt really didn’t want to talk about this with anyone right now. It was still too fresh and too painful to deal with.

“You can tell us, Kurt. Come on.” Puck asked grinning again. “So…who’s the top and who’s the bottom?”

“I do not want to talk about this, Puckerman. With you or anyone else. My sex life is none of anyone’s business.”

“Dude, getting arrested kinda makes it our business.” Puck smirked. “But if anyone gives you crap, you know glee has your back, right? Everyone deserves the right to get freaky with their partner of choice. Just cause you‘re gay doesn‘t make it wrong.”

“I do know that, but I’d just like to get through this day and the hell that will be awaiting me there.” Kurt sighed. He thought he was mentally prepared for this until they actually arrived at the school.

 

*****

Kurt walked into the office, surprised he’d been called to the principal’s office and Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were there too and she gave him a small smile.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked.

“I just can’t believe you were so irresponsible and didn’t think about your actions, Kurt.” Will shook his head at his student.

“Mr. Hummel, it has come to our attention that you were arrested for lewd behavior this weekend. You are in Glee Club. A club that represents this school. We simply can not have the school represented by someone who engages in lewd behavior. You are being removed from glee club until the incident is cleared up.” Principal Figgins looked at him like he was the scum of the earth and that really hurt.

“Seriously?” Kurt was shocked. “Blaine and I weren’t doing anything worse than what 80% of the straight students do in the hallways at this school. Finn and Rachel didn’t get pulled in the office when the cops caught them making out and her shirt and bra were completely off. Blaine and I had our clothes on.”

“They weren’t arrested, Kurt. I can say I’ve never been more disappointed in a student until now.” Will glared.

“You know what? Fine. I’m out of glee club. Can I go back to class now?” Kurt knew he couldn’t fight this since the decision was already made.

“Mr. Hummel, I advise you to change your attitude. If things do not change, perhaps we will have to consider an educational alternative and I will be monitoring your behavior from here on out. Your teachers will be sending me a weekly behavior report on you that will be mailed to your father and require his signature. Perhaps, you need to seek advisement from the Church. They can be helpful in times of crisis and you are clearly experiencing a crisis, Mr. Hummel.”

“This is not a time of crisis, Principal Figgins, nor do I need advisement from the church. I think the advisement I get from my father is perfectly fine. Can I go back to class now?”

“Yes. Ms. Pillsbury will escort you.” Figgins dismissed them.

“Fine.” Kurt sighed.

****

Emma took the opportunity to speak with the one student who never visited her office. “Kurt, what happened? You can talk to me in complete confidence. Nothing you share with me will be repeated to anyone.”

“It’s just not fair, Ms. Pillsbury. No one seems to want to listen to me except my parents, Finn, Blaine, and a few friends at Dalton. Blaine and I weren’t doing anything and we were fully clothed and most of our hands were visible. We weren’t having sex. You know, I have six months left in this town and I’m leaving and never looking back.”

Emma was not shocked that Kurt was planning on leaving town. Lima wasn‘t a nice place to live if you went against the status quo. “Kurt, don’t make any rush decisions because you’re upset right now. That never solves any problems.”

“It’s not a rush decision. I know I’ve been leaving since my first day of high school here.” Kurt slipped into his classroom, leaving Emma standing in the hallway wondering what she could do to help this bad situation that had become worse for one of the students who needed her help the most right now.

*****

The cafeteria went silent when Kurt and Finn and Puck walked in. Kurt had been expecting it because in all of his classes, his classmates had pointed and stared and whispered about him and the arrest. A few of the teachers had given him some speculative looks, but none of them had been so bold to come right out and ask him what had happened.

Kurt was grateful that Puck and Finn had taken up shadowing him today to keep the other kids away from him and let him have a little peace before things really hit the fan. He grabbed a pre-made salad and let Finn lead him to where the other glee kids had gathered. Kurt supposed he was lucky that he shared a lunch period with all of his friends.

“Kurt, I just want to say that I am so sorry for what happened to you and Blaine.” Rachel fawned over him once he sat down. “I can get my dads to call their lawyer friend at the ACLU and…”

“No, Rachel. I just want to put this behind me, okay? But thanks for the offer.” Kurt sighed and picked at his lunch since he really wasn’t in the mood to eat.

“All right, Kurt.” Rachel wished there was something more she could do than offer silent support to a friend who really needed more.

Mercedes dropped into the seat next to Rachel. “Really, Kurt?”

“What Mercedes?” He looked up at his friend.

“I mean getting arrested for lewd behavior. I thought you were better than that Kurt. The Kurt Hummel I know wouldn‘t ever do something like this. I guess I thought I knew you better.” Mercedes was actually embarrassed to know Kurt right now.

“You don’t even know the whole story, Mercedes, and you’re already passing judgment.” Kurt wasn’t in the mood to deal with her holier-than-thou attitude about something that wasn’t any of her business.

“Well, I, for one, think that having sex in a car is just distasteful.” Quinn added, giving Kurt a look of disgust.

“And you would know, huh, Quinn?” Rachel retorted with a smirk. “And how exactly did you manage to get pregnant? There had to be sex involved there somewhere.”

“Could we please just quit talking about this?” Kurt begged. “I am trying to eat my lunch here.”

“Kurt, you know you only brought this on yourself.” Mercedes continued her rant as she glared at her former friend. “I heard about it in church of all places because that’s all anyone in this town is talking about. Church is supposed to be sacred and now it‘s not. I just can‘t believe that you would do something like that. Sex is supposed to be special and you did something like that…”

“Enough.” Lauren growled at the table. “Shut up and eat or leave.”

Puck smiled at his girlfriend. “You heard my woman. Let Kurt have a little peace and quiet, okay?” He considered Hummel a friend who was totally getting crapped on by everyone.

“I just can’t sit here. I don‘t know where your head is, Kurt. You‘ve really changed since dating Blaine and I don‘t like the person you‘ve become lately. I hope you will think about what you‘re doing and drop the guy who is screwing you up.” Mercedes got up, followed quickly by Quinn.

“I really can clear a table just by my presence.” Kurt bitterly said as he watched two of his friends choose a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

“Those two just need to get over themselves.” Lauren snapped. “You got caught with your boyfriend, not a big deal in my world and I’m sorry everyone is giving you shit over it.”

Kurt was genuinely touched by Lauren’s friendship. “Thanks Lauren. I really appreciate it, but I think I’m gonna go to class so Puck and Finn can do their bodyguard routine. Sorry Puck’s not able to hang out with you between classes.”

“Not a biggie, Kurt. I think the bodyguard thing is just so hot.” Lauren smirked.

“Well, it should be over in a couple of days and you’ll have your boyfriend back.”

“I don’t mind lending Puckerman out for a few days, as long as you return him.” Lauren teased. “Just be glad you have such good friends, Kurt.”

“I am, Lauren. I really am glad that I have good friends here.” Kurt smiled at his friend.

*****

Teacher’s Lounge…

“Will, I can’t believe what you said to Kurt.” Emma chastised her quasi-boyfriend.

“Emma, it needed to be said. Kurt was only thinking of himself when he engaged in distasteful behavior that got him arrested. I am disappointed that one of my students debased themselves like that.” Will was ashamed of Kurt’s behavior and how it was reflecting on the school right now.

“What about your pregnant Cheerio last year and Puckerman’s arrest for trying to steal an ATM?” Emma glared as she listed off the occasions where Will had busted his ass for his students. “Where was your distaste for those students when they were welcomed into your Glee Club with open arms? I certainly didn‘t see you agreeing with Figgins then to kick them out of a class they loved. You have supported them without fail and you‘ve left Kurt to fend for himself.”

“Emma, this is a different situation.” Will tried to reason with the woman in front of him. “Things are different with this situation than those other situations.”

“Why? Because Kurt was caught making out with a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?” Emma looked at him.

“That’s not it at all, Emma.”

“Well, well, well.” Sue clapped from her table. “The truth finally comes out about Will Schuester.”

“What truth are you talking about now, Sue?” Will glared at her, not in the mood to deal with one of Sue’s rants about the glee club. He’d already heard it enough from Figgins that morning.

“That you’re a homophobe.” Sue’s voice immediately quieted the teacher’s lounge as everyone listened in.

“I certainly am not a homophobe, Sue. I take great offense to that.” Will glared at the school’s outspoken cheerleading coach. “I have always welcomed everyone into our club. It is a place for everyone to feel welcome regardless of their choices outside of the choir room.”

“I take great offense to you not standing up for Hummel because he got caught with a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. If it had been Hudson, Evans, or Puckerman with one of their women, you would have been slapping them on the back and congratulating them on their exploits because that‘s what men do.” Sue glared. “You give off this welcoming attitude, but you really have stepped in it this time, Spongehair Squarephobe. I am actually ashamed to know you right now.”

“I always knew this school was not a welcoming place.” Coach Beiste shook her head. “I would have never expected your attitude, Will. I guess I was wrong about the type of person you are.”

“Hey, Kurt was the one who got himself into trouble. He brought all this mess on himself. I am just trying to keep the good name of the glee club in tact.” Will tried to justify his actions to his co-workers. “We already have enough trouble with this school and now this because of Kurt. Well, enough is enough and I agree with Figgins on this one. We need to be focused on presenting a positive school image and we can‘t do that with Kurt in Glee Club right now.”

“I am just sad for you, Will.” Emma couldn‘t believe what she was hearing from someone that she looked up to… that someone she knew could be so closed minded. “I hope you realize what you’re doing to that poor child and your precious glee club.”

****

“Dude, come on. We can’t be late for glee practice or I will never hear the end of it from Rachel.” Finn leaned against the locker next to Kurt‘s, looking at his watch repeatedly.

“I can’t go to glee practice, Finn. I’ve been kicked out since the school doesn’t want to be associated with me or my lewd behavior. I might get to come back when everything is cleared up.” Kurt shrugged since he really didn’t think the school and Mr. Schuester would let him back in glee even after everything was settled. Kurt wasn‘t sure he‘d want to go back later, anyway.

“Are you serious?” Finn was in shock. “There have been worse things done by glee kids and they weren’t asked to leave. I mean, Quinn had a baby and Puck tried to steal an ATM last year. Hell, Mr. Schue let the bullies participate last year and tried to educate them on who we were. I really can‘t believe he would do something like this to you. It‘s not fair.”

“But this is me, Finn. I should have expected this kind of fallout since all I’ll ever be a dirty fag in a lot of people‘s eyes around here.” Kurt spat the words out like they burned his lips.

“Hey! Don’t talk about yourself like that because that’s not who you are or what you represent.” Finn hated Kurt talking about himself like that. It just wasn‘t right. Kurt was probably one of the most amazing people he knew in his life. “Just give things time to cool off, besides we need you for sectionals. None of us can pull off a win without you. This isn’t fair and you know Rachel would totally get her dads involved if you want to fight.”

“I think Mr. Schue is trying to recruit other people, so I might not even be needed for competition.” Kurt glibly told his brother. “Besides, Rachel is great and all, but I would like to put the arrest behind me right now.”

“Okay, but we need you, Kurt, even if no one else but us knows it. I’m sorry that you can‘t be there.” Finn wished there was something he could do to make this crappy situation better, but there really wasn‘t. “If I’d known this was going to happen, we could have taken two cars inside of you waiting around for me to get done at glee practice.”

“It’s okay because neither of us saw this coming. I’ll just be in the library studying. Text me when you’re done and ready to head home. Are we giving Puckerman a ride home today?”

“He’s getting a ride home from Lauren today since she doesn’t have to work today.”

“Okay.” Kurt wandered off to the library, wondering if he could get a head start on that research paper Miss Witt had assigned him.

****

“Porcelain, what are you doing here?” Sue wandered into the library and found one of her favorite Cheerios alone, studying.

“Waiting on Finn to get done with glee practice.” Kurt answered. He could only hope that Sue wouldn’t give him crap for what happened.

“I heard that Schue kicked you out.” Sue dropped into a chair and carefully looked at Kurt.

“Not like it’s a big secret around here. I think everyone but Finn knew already.” Kurt tried to play it off like he was okay with it, but was failing miserably.

“Well, I have openings on the Cheerios.” Sue offered. She liked Kurt and didn’t like seeing him in so much pain.

“I really can’t make any commitments since I don’t know what’s going on with the charges in my case.” Kurt answered.

“Not to worry, Porcelain, your criminal record will just add pizzazz to our routine. I know you can rock a “Jail House Rock” routine.” Sue wanted to see her favorite former Cheerio laugh and be happy again. The sad little puppy dog look didn’t work for Kurt Hummel.

“Coach…” Kurt wanted to say yes…wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere again.

“Just think about it, Kurt.” Sue wandered back out of the library without an answer, but hoping she‘d given him something to think about.

**********

Blaine sat uncomfortably in the chair. He couldn’t believe he’d been called to the Guidance Counselor’s Office of all places.

“Mr. Anderson, we’ve had a very disturbing report about activities you were engaged in that led to your arrest for lewd behavior.” Miss Schaffer smiled at one of her favorites students. She just couldn’t picture Blaine doing something of…that…nature.

He certainly hadn’t expected that news to get back to his school in Westerville so fast. “Yes, I was arrested over the weekend in Lima.” Blaine figured it was just best to be honest at this point, since she probably knew the facts. At least he hoped that she would listen to his side of the story before making any snap judgments.

Miss Schaffer looked over her paperwork. “Mr. Anderson, an arrest is a very serious situation for you personally. As a highly regarded member of this school and the Warblers, your lead position could be seriously jeopardized by this type of behavior. You know this school demands high standards of all its students. You signed that behavior contract when you started attending this school, Blaine.”

“This situation is not as bad as everyone seems to think.” Blaine blurted out in frustration. “Things are being blown out of proportion.”

Miss Schaffer gave her student a kind look and settled back in her chair. Blaine clearly wanted to talk and she was glad she wasn‘t going to have to pry the information out of the boy. “What actually happened, Blaine? I am here to help you and give you advice. This is my job and I want to help you if you‘ll let me.”

Blaine launched into the details of what actually happened in the car over the weekend and glossed over the arrest. Miss Schaffer just looked at him in disbelief.

“I would suggest you stay out of Lima if you can avoid it since it doesn’t seem to be a very accepting place. Sounds like Lima is still stuck in the dark ages.” She glibly mentioned, thanking the fact that she’d turned down the position at McKinley High School in favor of Dalton. She couldn’t have lived in Lima for love nor money.

“Yeah, I know, but my boyfriend lives there, so it’s a little tough to avoid going there.” Blaine answered, smiling and thinking about Kurt. “But we’re trying to stay out of public places right now.”

“Ah, so how is Mr. Hummel?” It made her happy to see Blaine light up in such a fantastic way when he walked into her office so downtrodden and defeated.

“He’s good. The arrest is harder for him to deal with since he lives there and everyone already knows about it and is giving him a hard time.” Blaine knew it wasn’t going to be easy for Kurt.

“Just be there for him, Blaine. That’s what he is going to need from you.” Miss Schaffer tried to give some advice that Blaine could use.

“Thank you.”

“Get to class, Mr. Anderson.” She smiled warmly at him and sent him on his way.

*****

“Have a fun weekend, Blaine?” Wes asked with a straight face when Blaine walked up to them.

“It was fine.” Blaine was hoping no one else had heard about his arrest. It wasn’t like he’d told anyone, but since his guidance counselor already knew, it was likely that everyone else had somehow heard about it. “Why?”

“Oh, I heard through the grapevine that you had a run-in with Lima’s finest on Saturday night.” Wes continued to tease Blaine as they walked down the hallway.

“How the hell did you hear about it?” Blaine demanded. He was hoping to keep it quiet from everyone at Dalton.

“You know good news travels fast, right?” Wes teased. “Besides, it was all over Facebook from a girl who has a dad on the Lima PD. God, I couldn’t believe that so many people were about Kurt and you. It seemed like everyone in Lima had something to say about it.”

“Please, just shut up about it.” Blaine begged.

“So what were you doing exactly that got you arrested for lewd behavior?” David walked up to them and wiggled his eyebrows and faux leered at Blaine with interest.

Blaine was tired of the teasing about his weekend. He now understood why Kurt had been so intensely protective of their relationship and he wished he‘d done the same. “Shut up!”

“Come on, Anderson, no one else has a life as exciting as you.” Jeff laughed.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Blaine ducked into his classroom, actually thankful that he didn’t have any of the other Warblers in this class today.

****

Blaine picked at his lunch. He’d lost his appetite when his friends continued to tease and speculate about Kurt and him in Lima.

“So, it must be really bad or was it really dirty instead?” Nick smirked at Blaine. “You gotta give us details, man.”

“Get your minds out of the gutter. Kurt and I weren’t doing anything. We were both fully clothed, okay?” Blaine glared at his friends.

Nick winked at Blaine. “So what was the lewd behavior then? Was one of you not visible when the cops pulled up to the car or something?”

“No, we were both fully visible in the car. The cops in Lima were just looking to give us a hard time.” Blaine was frustrated that his friends wouldn’t let it go and continued to tease him, even if it was good natured. He just wasn’t in the mood today for their teasing and even their friendship right now.

“How did your parents take the arrest?” Jeff asked, knowing the Andersons were extremely ‘particular’ as to how they were seen in the community. He met them once and that had been enough for life.

“My dad decided to lecture me at the police station and then wouldn’t bail me out because I had a bad attitude.” Blaine complained. “Like this was all my fault because of the stupid Lima cops.”

“Who bailed you out then?” Wes asked, curious since Blaine hadn’t called any of them.

“Kurt’s dad.” Blaine was so grateful that Burt Hummel was in his life.

“Oh, I bet that was an awkward car ride home.” Wes laughed loudly.

“Mr. Hummel was pretty cool when he realized that we weren’t actually having sex in the car.” Blaine answered. Burt had been remarkably cool and calm about the whole thing.

David just shook his head. “Lucky for you, Blaine, that Kurt’s dad is amazing.”

“Yeah.” Blaine was pretty sure his lunch salad was decimated by the way he was stabbing it with his fork.

“So can I have a copy of your mug-shot for our Warbler Wall Of Fame?” Thad teased. “It will have a place of honor, Blaine.”

“Shove it, dude.”

“That’s okay. My dad’s a judge and I can probably get a copy through him.” Nick shrugged and laughed. He had no problem using his dad’s connections for this little project. They’d all get a good laugh over it and that would be it.

“You even do that and I will let your girlfriend know exactly how you spent your Hawaiian vacation last year.” Blaine snapped, finally shoving his salad away from him.

“Come on and lighten up, Anderson.” Even David couldn’t believe that Blaine was being so tense. It was such a ridiculous situation that you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Let’s just get to class, please.” Blaine made his way out of the dining hall and headed for class, followed by several of the Warblers.

“Hey, maybe we need a sex ed class here.” Thad suggested with a smirk. “Seems like Blaine needs to know what’s appropriate and what’s not appropriate in public.”

“Go to hell, dude.” Blaine finally had enough of their well meaning teasing and stormed off.

Wes and David watched Blaine stomp away. “That went well. So who’s going to go talk to him?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Nick said as the group of boys threw down hands.

“Damn.” Wes headed up to where he knew Blaine would be hiding out in his room since he was apparently skipping class this hour.

*****

“Can I come in?” Wes asked when Blaine opened the door.

“Are you going to bother me about Kurt?” Blaine’s face was hardened as he looked at his friend.

“No, but I thought you might want a friend to talk to.” Wes stepped into the room and sat down in the desk chair as Blaine flopped face first onto the bed. “You know, we didn’t mean anything by the teasing and no one was trying to hurt you with it, but you and Kurt getting arrested for lewd behavior is ridiculous. You and Kurt are totally not those kind of people. You two are the most conservative people we know.”

“Yeah, but I still feel guilty that I got him in this mess. It was my idea and it completely backfired. And I know you guys weren’t trying to be mean, but Kurt is getting this teasing a thousand times worse at McKinley and they are trying to hurt him with that.” Blaine’s heart hurt as he thought about Kurt in that school and how miserable he had to be right now.

Wes looked sick. “God, we didn’t even think about how bad this is for Kurt there. But he loves you and knows your heart was in the right place. You’ll find some way to make it up to him.”

“It’s going to take something big.” Blaine said.

“You’ll know when it’s right. Come on and let’s get to class. You can’t afford to be skipping right now Blaine.”

“Fine, but pass the message along about no more joking about this.” Blaine was firm.

“I already sent out the text, Blaine. You can relax and worry about other things.” Wes smiled.

*****

Wes and David walked with Blaine later that afternoon after Warblers practice. “You are being safe, right?”

“Please don’t.” Blaine told his friends. He didn’t need their helpful advice or the condoms they were shoving at him. The awkward sex stuff coming from Kurt’s dad had been mortifying enough.

“Come on, Blaine. You don’t want to get him pregnant or anything like that. Kurt’s dad would freaking kill you dead on the spot.” David teased his friend.

“Don’t speak to me. You are not my friend right now.” Blaine knew their hearts were in the right places. He could only hope that Kurt’s friends would be there for him.

 

******

“How are you holding up?” Blaine asked over the phone.

“Okay, but school sucks even more now that everyone knows. I got kicked out of glee because they don’t want my element tainting a school sponsored club, but I can come back when things are handled.” Kurt laughed. “Figgins has decided to monitor my behavior with progress reports every week that are getting sent home to my dad and require his signature.”

“And how did your dad react to that one?” Blaine asked.

“He laughed. Said he wasn’t signing any stupid behavior progress reports and would tell Figgins that himself when they came in the mail here.”

“I love your dad. But, God, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have suggested we go parking like that.” Blaine felt so bad. “I should have known better than do that in Lima of all places.”

“Blaine, if I didn’t want to, I could have said no, but I wanted to, honey. I still really want to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but next time lets find a hotel room with a locking door.” Kurt laughed. “How are things going for you?”

“The Warblers thought it was hilarious that we got caught and were pissed that the cops didn’t just give us a warning.” Blaine grimaced.

“And your parents?”

“My mother refuses to speak to me at the moment and my father was glad it happened in Lima and not Westerville. He’s just worried about protecting his own reputation right now and that the arrest record already appeared in the Lima paper. I‘m spending a lot of time in my Dalton dorm room.”

“I’m sorry, Blaine.” Kurt felt bad for causing tension in Blaine’s already tense family.

“Kurt, neither one of us deserved to get arrested for making out. It was a bad situation and we’re resolved to only make out in bedrooms and hotel rooms from now on.” Blaine wished he could reach through the phone and hug Kurt.

 

*****

“Kurt.” Holly Holiday danced up to her student.

“Miss Holiday. Who are you subbing for?” Kurt asked. He liked Miss Holiday because she was fun and related to them more than any other teacher in the school.

“Mrs. Daniels caught a mad case of the herp again, so I am subbing for health this week.”

“Wonderful.” Kurt barely managed to drag himself through classes today with all the whispering about him and Blaine. Now he had to deal with Miss Holiday in health.

“So walk with me.” Holly smiled. “So, I heard some things and thought you might want to collect some condoms from my office. Even if you can’t get anyone pregnant, you still have to be safe.”

Kurt knew his face was the color of a tomato. This really wasn‘t happening to him right now. “Oh god. I don’t need any condoms.”

Holly looked at the kid in front of her. “If you’re having sex, safety should be taken into consideration by both partners.”

“I am not having sex with my boyfriend. We have never had sex.” Kurt snapped at her.

“Then just what the hell did you get arrested for?” Holly asked.

“Blaine and I were making out in his car. We were partially clothed. My shirt was unbuttoned and Blaine’s hoodie was off.”

“Seriously that’s what is considered lewd in this backwater town?” Holly was stunned.

“We were doing what most teenagers do. We were making out, that’s all.”

“Well getting arrested for making out sucks, kiddo. But don’t worry about it. It will blow over soon.”

“Miss Holiday, you said it yourself. This is a backwater town where things just don’t blow over.”

*****

Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt’s hand when the door opened at the Hummel house. He was shocked when Kurt recoiled from him of all people.

“Hi.” Blaine leaned in for a kiss and was shocked again when Kurt moved away from him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I think we need to tone it down on the PDA.” Kurt replied.

“We’re in your house and your parents are the most accepting parents I’ve ever met. I don’t think they’re going to get upset with us kissing.”

“I don’t want to, okay, Blaine?”

“Fine.”

Dinner was tense and when Kurt headed upstairs immediately after, Blaine knew they needed to talk.

“Can I go up and talk to him?” Blaine asked Burt, being respectful.

“Sure.”

“We might want to close the door for privacy, if that’s okay?” Blaine asked.

“Fine.” Burt knew the boys needed privacy to talk about everything and he’d do anything for his son. Hell, he’d even seen how much distance Kurt had put between them and that had him worried.

Blaine climbed the stairs and knocked on Kurt’s bedroom door. “Hey, can I come in and talk?”

“Yeah.” Kurt looked up as Blaine shut and locked the bedroom door. “Blaine, you know the rule. Open doors.”

“I got permission from your dad because we need privacy to talk about things.”

“Blaine, I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“I know you don’t, but we need to. I know you’re hurt about being kicked out of glee club and a few of your friend’s reactions.”

“Blaine…”

“Kurt, we went through it together and we can talk about it together.” Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend. “We have to talk about it so we can get past it.”

Kurt looked at Blaine. “You’re in Westerville. You’re at Dalton. You’re not getting the looks at the grocery store or the post office. You’re not being whispered about everywhere you go.”

“Kurt…” Blaine honestly hadn’t thought about this part of their shared experience at all.

“You’re not the one getting phone calls to your house letting you know that you‘ve disgraced your town. You don’t have to dread leaving your house everyday, Blaine, for fear of what might happen. You just don’t get how bad things are in Lima for me and for my family. God, I did this to them. I heard my dad and Carole talking last night.” Kurt’s face was blotchy and the tears were streaming from his eyes.

“No, I didn’t consider any of that, you’re right, Kurt. But I am here and I would do anything to make it all better.” Blaine was at a loss. There was no way he could make the phone calls or the stares go away. “What were your dad and Carole talking about, if you want to tell me?”

“I do. They were talking about how Carole’s family doesn’t want to come to our family BBQ reunion thing next month because they don’t want to see me with you. Apparently, Carole’s family doesn’t want me to taint their family gathering. Carole’s sister had the audacity to ask if I had to be here or if I could just disappear for the day. I bet you can imagine how my dad took that.”

Blaine nodded. “I can imagine.”

“God, I’m screwing everything up for everyone around me.” Kurt’s tears flowed faster down his face.

“Honey, you didn’t do anything.” Blaine tried to comfort him. “This will all be forgotten when McKinley actually wins a football game or something. Please just give it time. I really hate seeing you cry like this.”

Kurt smiled through his tears. “You’re here, that’s something. A lot of people would have walked away and never looked back. You didn’t let me go.”

“I would never let you go Kurt. I just found you.” Blaine smiled honestly.

*****

Blaine was walking into the dorm after his last afternoon class when he spied a very familiar face. “Joey, what are you doing here?”

“I hear you have legal issues that I might be able to help sort out.” Joey Anderson smirked a little bit. He couldn’t actually believe that his baby brother was in serious legal trouble.

“Oh god. How did you find out?” Blaine was embarrassed that his parents had called his brother.

“I got one of those Joseph Maxwell Anderson, you are not going to believe what your brother has done now phone calls from our mother. She was not pleased with your behavior and was very distressed. I thought I might be needed here to calm the situation down.”

“Why am I not surprised that our mother decided to call you all the way in New York about that? Joey, you didn’t have to come all the way from New York to handle this one. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Blaine, I was on a plane the instant I heard it was for you. I’m your brother and you needed me here more than anyone else. At least let me give you some legal advice.”

“Fine, but don‘t you have celebrity clients or something to handle? I mean, you have actual paying clients that need your help.”

“You are my celebrity client. It’s not everyday that the lead singer for the Warblers gets arrested in hickville for lewd behavior.” Joey couldn’t resist teasing his little brother.

“Jeez.” Blaine sighed.

“Blaine, don’t worry about anything. Dad is managing to take care of this as we speak. This is more like a vacation for me from New York.”

Blaine‘s face twisted up in anger. “I didn’t ask for his help. I don’t need his help. I don’t want his help.”

“Blaine, let him use his money to do something good for you and that boyfriend of yours. We might have money and influence to pay the possible fines and keep you from serving time behind bars. Can you really say your boyfriend has the same options?”

“No.” Blaine was defeated. Yeah, his family had money and power, but Kurt’s family was working class and Lima was obviously not friendly to Kurt.

“So let our father do something for decent you and your boyfriend. Let him spend money. That’s what he’s good at doing.” Joey said.

“Fine.” Blaine knew that he couldn’t subject Kurt to a trial and fines and a jail sentence. He wouldn’t let anyone ruin his boyfriend’s life because he had too much pride to let his father help.

“So, since I’m in town, do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?” Joey teased his brother.

“Do you really want to meet him?” Blaine was shocked that any one of his family members was interested in meeting Kurt. His parents had met Kurt twice and been rude to him both times.

“Of course I want to meet him, Blaine. This is your boyfriend and he obviously means a lot to you.” Joey looked at his brother.

“Sorry, it’s not like anyone else in our family wanted to meet Kurt. Mother and Father were sure this was just a phase, but meeting Kurt meant that it wasn’t a phase and I was really gay.” Blaine explained.

“Don’t worry about them. There’s nothing you can do to change them, but I’m here and I want to meet the person that has put a smile on your face and made you happy for a change.” Joey didn’t care that his brother was gay. He only cared that Blaine was happy.

 

****

November blew in cold and hard and Kurt felt his mood plunge further with the cold weather and settling in of winter in Central Ohio.

“Are you going to the Winter Dance?” Rachel asked over dinner since Finn had invited her and Blaine was there as Kurt‘s guest.

“We won’t be going to the dance.” Kurt said, stabbing at the food on his plate harder than necessary.

“Why not?” Finn asked.

“Because my lewd behavior arrest might cause other kids to think about doing the same activities and the school simply can not have that, or so that’s what Principal Figgins told me when I went to get tickets.” Kurt said.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine said. He wished he could go back in time and change what had happened.

“We’re just glad they dropped the arrest and the charges since there was no evidence.” Burt was still pissed that the cops had arrested the teenagers. “I still don’t understand how that happened, but I’m grateful all the while.”

“Hey, maybe we can do something fun on that night in Westerville.” Blaine suggested. “We could hang out at Dalton with the Warblers since they really miss you, Kurt. Might be nice to get away for a night.”

“Okay.” Kurt couldn’t help but feel jealous of his friends who were getting to go. “Sounds like a good idea to get out of Lima for a few hours, at least.”

*****

Burt walked to the desk, not pleased to see one of Lima’s finest darkening his business. He’d quit giving most of the officers ‘nice guy’ discounts and several had gotten the hint to take their business elsewhere to Westerville.

“Officer Carlson, how can I help you?” Burt pleasantly asked, clamping down on his rising anger.

“Mr. Hummel, I’m here as a representative of the city.”

“For?”

“Your support of Lima’s finest, of course. We are trying to raise funds to purchase new radar detectors to protect the fine citizens of this town.”

“Not interested.” Burt said.

“You’re not interested in protecting our community, Mr. Hummel?”

“I am not interested in helping the same police force that arrested my son and his boyfriend for making out in their car when those same officers gave my step-son and his girlfriend a warning two days prior.”

“Those are different incidents, Mr. Hummel and I am not here to discuss that, but to raise funds for the needed equipment to keep this town safe.”

“Safe, really? You haven’t made it safe for my son who’s going to get the hell out of this town before the ink is dry on his diploma, so no. I feel no need to give my money to the police in this community.” Burt shook his head and walked back to the car he’d been working on.

******

Kurt was fed up. This week had been hell and no one noticed. All the girls had been asking for his fashion advice and some of the guys too. Kurt had taken Finn shopping for clothes and Finn had suggested he buy something for himself as a cheer up present, Kurt had declined. He knew his friends weren’t trying to be mean, but it still sucked that everyone was planning a good time without him and Blaine.

No one seemed to realize that he wasn’t having a good time being with them.

The only highlight to today was Blaine joining them for dinner at Breadstix.

“We are all going to have so much fun.” Rachel gushed. “I just wish we could have performed at the dance, but since we are down a member, we just don’t sound right.”

“We would sound just fine if Figgins and Mr. Schuester got their heads out of their asses and let Kurt back into Glee Club where he belongs. Hell, even I’ve gotten more action in the hallway than Hummel and the Hobbit got in that car.” Santana said, glancing at Kurt over her large pile of breadsticks. “This just isn’t right or fair. Our school really sucks.”

“Oh, Kurt. I’m sorry that you can‘t go to the dance.” Rachel felt bad because she‘d taken a lot of his free time up by asking him for dress advice. “Are you and Blaine doing something that night? Something fun and special?”

“Blaine and I are probably just hanging out and watching a movie or something.” Kurt glanced at Blaine. “Maybe hanging out with some Warblers at Dalton.”

Blaine saw the hurt in Kurt’s eyes that none of his friends saw as they talked about their dinner plans before the dance and their after party plans at Puck’s house.

“Oh, well, you’ll have fun doing that too.” Tina awkwardly said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence at the tables.

*****

“Listen, I need a favor from the Warblers.” Blaine stood up at the end of rehearsals. He’d finally found the perfect way to do something good for his boyfriend.

Wes practically threw the gavel at Blaine. “Hell no, Blaine. We are not getting involved in another Gap Attack.”

“Hey, I thought we resolved to not talk about that anymore.” Blaine complained.

“You resolved to not mention it, we didn’t do anything of the kind.” Nick laughed as did the rest of the Warblers.

“Hey, I do need the favor and it’s important.” Blaine pushed on.

“What favor do you want?” David hesitantly asked, as well as being curious.

“It’s for Kurt, okay.” Blaine figured they wouldn’t give him so much hell if they knew it was something special for his boyfriend.

“What do you want us to do?” Wes asked.

“Kurt is being banned from McKinley’s Winter Dance. I know he’s really hurt that he can’t go, so I was thinking…”

“Oh God, Blaine’s been thinking again. This does not bode well for any of us.” Thad teased with a laugh and a smile.

“So, I want to throw a dance in the ballroom at my house for Kurt and our friends. I need the Warblers to provide the entertainment.” Blaine explained the big plan.

“Are you sure Kurt’s friends will show up at your house instead of at the school dance? Aren‘t they trying to up their club‘s image now?” Wes asked gently. He really didn’t want Kurt to be hurt again. Blaine had confided that a few of Kurt’s friends as well as his glee advisor had been so negative to him.

“I don’t care if it’s just us. I want to do something special for Kurt and you guys can bring dates, too. It‘s been a rough two months for Kurt and this is important to me. November and early December are his favorite months and they‘ve been tainted by this. You guys could think of it as an early Christmas present for us.” Blaine didn’t care, as long as Kurt knew he was loved and appreciated by friends.

“You know we’ll be there. We’d do anything for you and Kurt. We’re totally in.” David said. “When we tell our girlfriends, they will be demanding to be there for the two of you.”

 

****

Kurt couldn’t fathom why his and Finn’s house had apparently been the meeting place for all their friends before dinner and the dance. Just another chance to see how much he was being left out again.

Carole had been flitting around taking pictures of all the couples and the whole gang. He couldn’t help but be jealous that they all got to go to that dance with their significant others and he was sitting here on the couch watching it happen without him.

“Kurt?” Burt had been watching how his son looked at all his friends in their party clothes and it hurt him deeply.

“What dad?” Kurt asked. “I’ll start dinner in a few minutes.”

“It’s not about dinner. Carole and I are going out to dinner, so you only have to feed you and Blaine if you’re going to stay here.”

“Okay.”

“You know, Finn and your friends didn’t mean to leave you out tonight, you know.” Burt had seen the wistful look in his son’s eyes as he watched everyone pose for pictures with bright, happy smiles on their faces. He wasn’t sure anyone had even said hi to his son since they were all buzzing about dinner and the dance tonight.

“I know. We just have the biggest house, so it’s easier for everyone to meet here before and take photos. I understand.” Kurt thought the feelings of being left out would have never come back, but he was wrong and tonight proved it since not one of his friends had bothered to say hello to him.

“I really wish you could go to that dance tonight, you know.” Burt said.

“It’s just a dance, dad.” Kurt tried to shrug it off.

Burt knew it was more than a dance that was hurting his son. He‘d heard Kurt crying on the phone to Blaine when he thought everyone in the house had been asleep. “But it was important to you to go with Blaine. I know how much you’re hurting, Kurt.”

“Dad…”

“Are you and Blaine doing something special tonight after dinner?”

Kurt glanced at his watch. Blaine should be there to pick him up in five minutes. “We’re heading to his house to have a movie night in the Anderson’s screening room. We‘ll probably skip dinner and munch on snacks all evening.”

“A screening room, huh? His parents going to be there?” Burt asked, curious since the Anderson family wasn’t all that wonderful once you saw past the surface.

“Blaine said they were going out of town on a business meeting thing, so no, we’re going to be alone.”

“Kurt…”

“Dad, we aren’t going to do anything. I don’t even think I would be in the mood tonight, okay?” Kurt admitted.

“Kurt, I just want you to be ready and safe if you’re gonna…”

“Please let’s not have this conversation, dad.” Kurt begged his father.

 

****

“Do we have the house to ourselves tonight?” Kurt asked when Blaine pulled in the driveway.

“I have a special present for you.” Blaine led Kurt to the door of the ballroom and then stopped. “Surprise?” He threw open the door.

Kurt looked around the room, taking in the twinkling lights and all his friends from McKinley and Dalton standing around the elegantly transformed room.

“Blaine, I can‘t believe you did all this.” Kurt was so touched at his boyfriend’s actions.

“Since we can’t go to the dance together at your school, I decided to bring the dance here. Do you like it?”

“I love it, but how did you do all this in a week?” Kurt was in shock.

“I didn’t do it alone. We have some very special friends.”

“We know how much you wanted to go to the dance, so we brought the dance to you.” Rachel was bubbly as she danced up to them.

“Wow. Thanks. Aren’t you disappointed to be missing out on the dance at school?” Kurt had to ask.

“No, we have everything we need here, including a photographer courtesy of Sue.” Brittany said as she pointed to the man in the corner with the professional set up. “She wanted to make sure we got to capture our memories on film since we couldn‘t be at the school tonight.”

“Wow.” Kurt was stunned. They really had pulled out all the stops. “Where’s Quinn?”

“She didn’t want to come because her new boyfriend wanted to go to the school dance and she agreed with him.” Santana looked away. “Sorry, Kurt.”

“It’s okay.” Kurt was deeply hurt that someone he considered a fairly close friend wouldn’t want to come, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that tonight, not when Blaine had done so much work to make this a night for him.

“So, let’s dance.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt while Blaine was off talking to a Warbler friend. “Hey Kurt.”

“Mercedes, so glad you were able to come tonight.” Kurt smiled at her, even if they were divided about important issues.

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world. I know I haven’t been exactly the greatest friend lately and I am sorry. I know I should have listened to your side of the story instead of jumping to conclusions before I knew all the facts. I really am sorry, Kurt, and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course, I forgive you Mercedes. You’re one of my best friends.”

*****

School…

“Kurt, I was glad to hear that you were absolved of all the charges.” Will had hunted up his student and had a big surprise for him.

“Yes, it’s wonderful.” Kurt couldn’t get the horror of being arrested out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. His dad had set up a meeting with a therapist in Westerville to help him deal with the incident. Blaine had even encouraged him to go and agreed to go in with him if he wanted. At least they would have something to celebrate at Christmas this year.

“You are more than welcome to come back to glee now.” Mr. Schuester smiled widely. “Think of it as an early Christmas present from the Glee Club.”

“I’m not sure I want to come back to a club that showed me no support.” Kurt was careful with his words. Mr. Schuester had let him down so much.

“Kurt, your friends were there for you. I heard about the dance they threw for you. It was a nice gesture for them to forgo the dance here and go to Blaine‘s house. They gave up an opportunity to party with their other friends here for you. I think you should really think about that, Kurt.”

“My friends, not the club as a whole, and not everyone in glee showed up at Blaine‘s party. You agreed with Principal Figgins instead of standing up for me. Hell, you didn’t say anything to Puckerman and he stole a freaking ATM. I got caught with a boyfriend, not actually doing anything other than kissing. Two worlds apart.”

“Kurt…”

“Just don’t.” Kurt didn’t want to hear any more from a teacher that was supposed to have had his back and shown he didn’t when it came right down to it.

“I want you to come back. We need you to come back.”

“I don’t know, Mr. Schue. I seriously have to think about if I want to go back to a club like that at this school.”

“Kurt, if you don’t come back to the Glee Club, I will be more disappointed in you than anything else. You’ve got a great shot here to get on with your life and put the unfortunate incident behind you.” Will reminded Kurt. “You have a wonderful voice and it would be a waste not to use that.”

“I don’t know if I can be a club where the adviser doesn’t respect me or listen to me.”

“Kurt, I have always listened to you.” Will said.

“No, you don’t. You never once asked me exactly what happened when Blaine and I were arrested. You never asked how I was doing with everything. You just assumed you and Principal Figgins knew everything when you didn’t know one damn thing about what actually happened that night. If anyone should be disappointed, it should be me as a student who used to look up to you.”

“Kurt…”

“It seems an awful close coincidence that sectional competition is coming up and you don’t have enough people to perform since they’ve changed the rules around again.” Kurt was curious. He couldn’t taint a school dance last week, but he was being welcomed back to glee with open arms this close to a competition.

“Yes, sectionals are coming up and we are pressed to follow the new rules, but Kurt, you need to come back to glee for yourself and for nothing else.”

“I need to talk this over with my dad and Blaine before I make any serious decisions right now. I value their opinions.”

Will shook his head. “Kurt, depending on a boyfriend’s opinion, is such a bad precedent to follow this early in your life. You don’t need Blaine to make decisions for you. That is setting up a controlling relationship and you don‘t want to do that. You are your own person and don‘t need Blaine Anderson making decisions for you.”

Kurt was so livid he was seeing red listening to Mr. Schuester talk about his relationship when the man in front of him knew nothing about it. “He is not making decisions for me, but I want to talk to him and my dad before I do anything, so no, I don’t have an answer for you right now.”

****

Blaine walked into the empty glee room. “Mr. Schuester?”

“Yes, can I help you?” Will took in the well mannered and well dressed boy standing there.

“Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson, Kurt’s boyfriend.” Blaine paused and studied the man in front of him.

“Kurt isn’t here, if you’re looking for him.” Will answered. “Nor is Finn.”

“No, I actually came here to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About everything that’s been happening. Kurt told me you asked him to come back to glee.”

“I did.” Will wondered what Kurt’s boyfriend was doing here.

“I’m here because I don’t think you realize what kicking Kurt out of the glee club did to him. You know, Kurt really looks up to you and you let him down. You’ve always been there for everyone else, but when Kurt really needed someone in his corner, you weren’t there for him.”

“Blaine, I don’t think you understand what actually happened. I know you only heard Kurt‘s point of view on this issue.”

“Actually, I also heard Finn’s and Rachel’s points of view too, in case you were wondering. This was Kurt’s safe place. The one part of school where he could really be himself and show all of himself and it was taken away from him when he really needed it the most. Kurt wants to come back, but he’s worried that the rug is going to be pulled out from under him if he screws up or disagrees with you again.”

“Does Kurt even know you’re here?”

“No, because he doesn’t want other people to fight his battles. Do you realize what the guys in this club used to do to Kurt, including Finn?” Blaine asked, wondering just what Kurt’s teacher knew about the bullying situations. “Do you know why he’s not comfortable singing with the guys? Did you ever bother to ask why?”

“I run my club the best way I know how and Kurt is a boy. He sings with the boys for our mash-ups.” Will was becoming defensive. “That’s how our club is run.”

Blaine couldn‘t believe how stupid Mr. Schue, a teacher, was being. “Did you ever realize that Kurt was afraid of some of them for good reason and didn’t want to be alone with those guys?”

“They are friends, Blaine, and Kurt was never afraid of them. He looked up to Finn and is Finn‘s step-brother now.” Will refused to believe that one of his students was afraid of the others. That just wasn’t possible.

“Yeah, they’re friends now, but they’ve tormented Kurt for years and done horrible things to him because they could. Because they knew Kurt wouldn’t fight back. Because he had no allies in this school when the worst of it was happening. Kurt’s been horribly hurt by a lot of people and never thought you’d be one of those people. I hope you really think about what you did to Kurt.” Blaine walked out of the choir room, leaving Will alone to think.

*****

Will gently nudged Emma’s door open. “Hey.”

“Hi Will.” Emma was certainly surprised to see him since they really weren’t talking to each other right now.

“Do you have a few minutes to talk?” He hoped that he wasn’t bothering her, but he really needed to talk to someone.

“Of course. What did you want to talk about Will?” Emma would never turn someone away if they needed to talk.

“Blaine Anderson came to talk to me today about what’s been going on and that kid made me realize what an ass I’ve been to Kurt.” Will could admit that he was wrong.

“Well, I’m glad someone made you realize what you’ve done. The real question is what you’re planning on doing about your actions toward Kurt.” Emma reminded him.

“That’s why I’m here. I’m looking for some advice on how to make this right and get Kurt back to Glee Club where he belongs.”

“Will, it’s not going to happen overnight. Kurt might not want to even come back to Glee Club. That was his little escape in this school and you took it away from him. This isn‘t going to be solved with a simple apology, Will. I only hope you realize that.”

“I do realize that, but I don’t want Kurt to throw away this opportunity.” Will said. “Kurt is a great singer and I don’t want him to make a decision now because he’s mad or angry or hurt.”

“Isn’t that what you and Principal Figgins did to him, though?” Emma asked. “You made a decision because you were upset about him getting arrested. I certainly didn’t hear you asking for his side of the story when you were telling him how disappointed you were in his behavior. There are always two sides to every story, Will.”

“Emma…”

“No, Will, you don’t get to think that Kurt is going to let everything you said to him go because you are inviting him back to the glee club now.” She shook her head. “You should go and figure out how you’re going to make this right.”

 

*****

Blaine was happy when he walked into his house. His conversation with Mr. Schuester had gone well and it was Friday, which brought a smile to his face. His happy mood disappeared when he heard his parents fighting in the den, again. Blaine tried to quickly walk past the doorway when his mother caught his collar and forcibly pulled him into the room.

“Oh, if it isn’t my wonderful son.” Katherine Anderson faux cooed at her son.

“Mother.” Blaine braced himself for her harsh words.

Katherine Anderson sneered at her son as she released her son‘s collar. “I was at the Country Club today for an art gallery luncheon and do you know what they were talking about?”

“Art?” Blaine asked, knowing he was being a smart-ass, but really didn‘t care. He just didn‘t want to get pulled into the middle of a fight between his parents.

“No, they were talking about my dirty faggot son and how he got arrested in Lima of all places with another boy.” Katherine spat out the words as if they were burning her mouth.

“Okay, the arrest is a matter of public record, mom. It‘s not like we could hide it, no matter how much money we throw at a problem to make it go away.” Blaine reminded his mother. He wasn’t prepared for the backhand to his face. “Ouch.”

Nicholas Anderson glared at his son. “Do you know how much money I had to throw at this little problem because of you and your boyfriend, Blaine? Do you think a trial would have been better and a jail sentence of up to nine months or a fine of 10,00o dollars? We would never be able to show our faces in public if our son was in jail. Do you really think your little boyfriend could survive nine months in jail?”

“Don’t you dare bring Kurt into this.” Blaine glared at his father and rubbed his face where his mother had hit him.

“Shut up, Blaine. And quit being a baby. I didn’t even hit you that hard. Do you know what a disgrace it was to have to hear them talk about my son being caught in Lima with another boy doing lewd things in a car? I mean, just the idea is sickening and I had to sit there and listen to them go on and on about it.”

“What’s worse, mom, that it was a boy or someone who your friends consider a Lima Loser?” Blaine snapped.

“Both are equally bad. I can’t believe you can’t just be normal like everyone else.” Katherine glared at her son. “I hate that you are just a dirty faggot and continue to keep choosing that lifestyle over your family. It is disgusting and amoral.”

Blaine recoiled in shock and horror. His mom had always been supportive of him, even if she didn’t exactly like it. Hearing those words come out of her mouth was heartbreaking. This was the final straw for him and he couldn‘t do it anymore.

“I’m done.” Blaine stomped up the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing?” Katherine yelled from the bottom of the stairs as Blaine threw open his bedroom door and bee lined for the closet.

He reached up to the shelf for the bag he always kept packed. It held a couple of changes of clothes, cash, and his toiletries. Blaine made his way to his desk and added his i-pod and the framed photo of him and Kurt at prom last year since he wasn’t sure when he’d be back or if he‘d be back in this house again. He also made sure to grab his music stuff and shove them into his school bag.

The bag that sat on that shelf in his closet had been his safety net from the time he’d come out to his parents. He’d packed the bag, hoping he’d never have to use it, as a security measure in case he ever had to get out of a bad situation fast. It was something a school counselor had suggested to him when he’d come out to the people in his life.

Katherine was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs and spying his bags. “What the hell are you doing with that bag?”

“I’m leaving because I don’t want to be here, mother. You obviously don’t want me around if you’re so worried about what your friends think about your son.” Blaine patiently told his mother. “You don’t love me more than you love your image.”

“You have no idea of the sacrifices that I’ve made for you, Blaine. I gave up a career in art to have you. I gave up my perfect body to have you. Those are things I can’t get back because I had to be a mother to you.”

Blaine couldn’t even talk to his mother right now and chose to leave the house without speaking another word.

*****

“Blaine?” Burt was surprised to see the kid standing at the door after eleven at night.

“I know it’s late, but I couldn’t go to Dalton since they’re fumigating this weekend. I really don’t have anywhere else to go. Home isn’t good right now.” Blaine rambled a bit.

“Of course you can come in.” Burt tugged the boy inside the house and saw red when he saw the dark bruise forming under Blaine’s eye. “Who the hell hit you?”

Blaine looked away in shame. “My mom.”

“Your mom hit you?” Kurt asked, coming down the stairs.

“Yeah. There was a pretty bad fight and I got pulled into it since it was about me. My mom’s friends found out about the arrest and made it a big thing today.” Blaine explained.

“You’re always welcome here, kid. I’ll go get sheets and blankets for the couch.” Burt left the two boys alone.

Kurt drug Blaine into the living room. “Do you want to talk about it right now?”

“Not really. I think some sleep might be the best thing for me right now.”

“All right.” Kurt knew when not to push his boyfriend.

*****

Blaine entered his dorm room on Sunday and dived to get the ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Where the hell have you been all weekend, Blaine Ezekiel Anderson?” Katherine Anderson yelled through the phone. “When I call your phone, I expect you to answer promptly. Not ignore your family all weekend. We didn‘t know if you were dead or alive or in jail.”

Blaine sighed. “I was with Kurt at his house.”

“In Lima?” Katherine snottily asked. “Did you manage to stay out of trouble?”

“I’m talking to you, so I must have stayed out of trouble. The Hummels don‘t mind me spending time at their house with Kurt.”

“Don’t take that attitude with me, Blaine.”

“I’m not coming back home and I have nothing to say to you.”

“You’re forgetting who pays for that fancy school of yours and that phone of yours.” Katherine smirked, even if her son couldn’t see her.

“I have options, mother. I can always go to McKinley with Kurt next semester.”

“You want to be a Lima Loser?”

“Better to be a Lima Loser than a pampered brat.” Blaine said.

“I wash my hands of you. I can’t fix your problems anymore.”

“I never asked you to fix any of my problems, mother. All I ever asked was that you support me and love me and you couldn’t even do that.” Blaine’s heart broke when he said those words because they were true.

“Well, you can be sure that Dalton will be called first thing tomorrow morning, so good luck finding someone that will take you in because you aren’t going to be enrolled there anymore. I am not about to allow you back into my home with this attitude you‘re now sporting.” Katherine shouted at her son.

“Fine. I’ll figure things out on my own, mother. I’ve been doing it for years and I don’t need you.”

Katherine Anderson laughed maniacally. “You certainly do need us, Blaine. Someone has to manage your life since you can’t seem to take care of it on your own. You don‘t know how many bad people there are out in the world.”

“I am managing just fine, Mother. I have Joey’s real estate guru looking into condos and town houses for Kurt and I when we move to New York after we graduate. I‘m being responsible and doing all the right things.”

“Excuse me?” Katherine nearly dropped her phone at her son’s little announcement.

Blaine sighed. They‘d been arguing about this for the last couple of months. “You knew Kurt and I were planning on going to New York after graduation. This shouldn’t be a surprise or a shock.”

“Blaine, I thought you’d get over this little phase. You are going to New York to go to Columbia’s Business School. Joseph went to law school and you are going to business school. You will meet a nice girl, get married, take over your father’s business, and give me lots of wonderful grandchildren. That’s how the plan works, Blaine. It‘s been the plan since you were born.”

“Your plan, not mine. I am choosing a different path. A path that I know will make me happy and I’m sorry if you can’t accept that. And I wasn‘t asking your permission to live my life. This is what I want and you aren‘t going to change that.”

“You are ruining your life, Blaine. You will regret this, Blaine Ezekiel Anderson. You mark my words.”

*****

Will Schuester was in a quandary. He was pleased that they wouldn’t have to recruit someone to join Glee Club at the last minute since Kurt had unwillingly come back to glee club, but he wasn’t thrilled with Kurt.

Kurt had made it clear that he was only back for a couple of reasons and wasn’t there because he wanted to be there.

Will thought to himself, there were always ways to ‘punish’ a student in glee club, by sticking them in the back for performances and meshing their voices with the others. Kurt might give them the numbers they needed, but Will was determined to win this battle with Kurt and show Kurt Hummel that he wasn’t ‘all that’ as he tended to think he was.

“Kurt, your dancing isn’t up to where we need it to be. Competition will be stiffer this year and I need you to be fully committed here. I want you and Mike to head to the auditorium and practice the new choreography for this period.”

“Don’t I need to learn the song, Mr. Schuester?” Kurt coldly asked.

“I think getting the footing down is more important than the music, Kurt. You can always fake the singing, if need be. The auditorium is open.” Will dismissed the two students and focused on the others.

Auditorium…

“Looks like you’ve got it down, Kurt.” Mike said after a half an hour of practice. “We just need to get the whole group in here and practice to see if you have it all down with the group.”

“Great.” Kurt said.

“Glad to see you back in Glee Club, though. I think we’ve all missed you in there.” Mike said.

“Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and my dad convinced me that it would be good for me to come back.” Kurt answered.

“Really? I figure you would have been done with glee after Mr. Schue treated you so badly.” Mike was genuinely curious as to why Kurt had come back to the club.

“They convinced me that being in show choir would look good for those college applications. Schools in New York just don’t take anyone off the streets. That‘s my only reason for coming back here to deal with Mr. Schuester.”

“New York, huh?” Mike was suitably impressed with Kurt’s future plans.

“Blaine, Rachel, and I have had this planned since last year. We’re getting out of Lima and going after our dreams.” Kurt sighed. “What schools have you applied to?”

“There are about six or seven that I’ve applied to and waiting to hear back from.” Mike answered.

“Any place in particular you’re interested in going?” Kurt asked. He and Mike had a decent friendship, even if they didn’t see much of each other outside of glee.

“There are a couple of schools in LA that I’m really interested in.” Mike said. “My parents aren’t so thrilled with the idea of me moving across the country. What does your dad think about your New York plans?”

Kurt smiled. “I know he and Carole are not especially happy that I’m moving away, but they understand my need to get out of this place and find myself. They know New York is my dream and won’t stand in my way. It helps that Blaine and Rachel will be there too, so I have a support system.”

“You and Blaine in New York, huh?” Mike teased.

“Yeah, and we can’t wait to get there.”

“Are you guys planning on living together in the dorms?” Mike asked.

“No, we’ve decided getting a place of our own is the only option, especially since we might be going to different schools or choosing different paths. Living together is exciting.” Kurt beamed as he thought of a life in New York with Blaine.

Mike smiled as he looked at Kurt being so happy. It was nice to see his friend get to be happy for a while.

Mr. Schuester stormed into the auditorium with the rest of the glee club with him. “Are you two finished with the choreography since you seem to be taking a break? Do you not understand how important this is, Kurt? I expected you to take this more seriously and devote your time to getting it right.”

Mike and Kurt shared a look.

“We were just waiting for you guys to show up. I think Kurt has it down pretty good. We just need to see how everything meshes together.” Mike answered.

“Wonderful. Let’s practice then. We can’t afford any screw ups on the stage this year.” Will sneered.

Finn and Rachel shared a look. They couldn’t believe that Mr. Schuester, a teacher they respected, was being this cold and angry toward someone in their club. Especially after all the hell Kurt had been through in the past couple of months.

Kurt was thankful when practice was over. Mr. Schuester had done nothing but complain that his steps weren’t right, not considering that Brittany had stepped wrong and thrown him off or that his voice wasn’t hitting the right notes which wasn’t Kurt’s fault since they hadn’t taught him the song and he was just trying to keep up with everyone else.

“You okay?” Finn asked when they walked out of the auditorium. “That was a little intense. I’ve never seen Mr. Schue like that before.”

“I knew it wouldn’t all be rainbows and happiness when I came back to Glee Club, Finn. But I never thought Mr. Schuester would tell me to fake singing and practice more so I don’t cost you the win.” Kurt complained.

“He was being a total jerk, Kurt, and it wasn’t your fault. You only had thirty minutes of choreography practice and none on the song. He’s just looking to be an ass.” Finn wished he could comfort his brother in some way…make Kurt feel good about coming back to glee club.

“I keep telling myself that this is only a stepping stone to New York.” Kurt chuckled wryly. “I’ve dealt with worse than Mr. Schuester before, Finn. I will get through this and be okay.”

Finn couldn’t believe that Kurt could compare Mr. Schuester to the bullies, but really thinking about it, even he could see the similarities and that blew his mind more than anything else.

******

“Blaine…” Miss Schaffer was wearing that expression…the one that told him she was about to break the bad news to him.

“My mother called the school, didn’t she?” Blaine flatly asked.

“She did and withdrew your tuition for the next semester. Unless you have money to cover the tuition, you need to pack up and leave the school by the end of the week.” Miss Schaffer wished there was more she could do for this kid who clearly needed Dalton like people needed to breathe.

“I just don’t…I mean…I can’t make any decisions right now.” Blaine answered. He knew his trust fund was there for things like this, but he had to think about his future plans as well.

“Blaine, I wish there was something I could say to make this better, but this just sucks. I know you’re a good kid and your parents are making a bad decision, but their bad decisions don’t have to be yours.”

“I need to go pack up my room. At least finals are over and done. I’ll still get my grades from this semester right?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, they’ve already been recorded into the computer. You did very well and should have no problem enrolling in another high school, if that’s what you choose to do. I’ll print you off a copy of your grades and a copy of your transcript, since I assume you won’t get them in the mail at your parent’s house.”

Blaine took the papers. “Thank you. I need to go pack up my room.”

Miss Schaffer stopped him before he left her office. “Blaine, there’s a teen shelter in Westerville that always has openings. I mean, it’s not a great answer, but if you have nowhere else to go, it’s someplace you can stay until you get things sorted out.”

“Thanks, but I’ll figure something out.” Blaine nodded at her and left her office. Miss Schaffer was a nice woman who always was supportive, but he’d be okay without going to a teen shelter. That was just a bad idea right now.

Blaine decided to busy himself with packing up his room at the moment because he needed a distraction from his life.

He stared at the empty dorm room. His car was loaded down with all his stuff. It was beginning to hit him that he had nowhere to go, except Kurt’s. Blaine knew he could count on Kurt’s family right now, more than his own. Joey was in New York and couldn’t help him right now, but Kurt’s family was here and they would help him.

 

Burt answered the door. “Blaine, Kurt’s not here. He had some invitational thing at school tonight with the glee club.”

“Oh, I forgot.” Blaine couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten that was tonight. He was supposed to be there, but hopefully Kurt would forgive him for missing the performance.

“Blaine, what’s going on?” Burt asked and then noticed the car in the driveway full of boxes. He then took note that Blaine didn’t have his Dalton uniform on and looked stressed out and worried.

“My parents withdrew tuition for next semester at Dalton. They told me I had to leave and I really don’t have anywhere to go. I thought Kurt might be able to store my stuff until I find some place to stay. I know the teen shelter won‘t let me keep all my stuff.” It wasn’t like he could lie once Burt had noticed the car full of stuff.

Burt was aghast that his son‘s boyfriend really had nowhere else to go except a seedy teen shelter. “Blaine, you have somewhere to stay. You are more than welcome to stay here until you figure things out.”

“I don’t want to put you out.” Blaine didn’t want them to feel any sort of responsibility for him.

“Nonsense. Kurt would never forgive me if I let you leave. I’ll give him a call and find out when he’s going to be home.” Burt pulled Blaine into a hug and Blaine melted into the welcoming gesture.

****

Blaine held the phone in his hand and dialed his brother’s office number. Once it went to voice mail, Blaine left his message. “Joey, it’s Blaine. Please call me back at this number as soon as you can. It’s important.”

“Did you get through to him?” Burt asked.

Blaine shook his head. “No, but I left him a message and he’ll probably call me back in the morning.”

“Is there anything I can do, kid?” Burt asked.

“No, you’ve already done so much, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine was grateful to Kurt’s family.

“Why don’t you take a shower and go to bed? You look like you’re dead on your feet.” Burt suggested.

*****

Blaine answered the phone call, knowing who it might be. “Joey?”

“What happened, Blaine?” Joey Anderson asked.

“Mom and dad pretty much threw me out and won’t pay for Dalton anymore. She actually had my phone turned off this morning.” Blaine said. “That’s why you probably didn’t recognize the number. I’m calling from Kurt’s phone.”

“They did what?” Joey shouted. “I’m on the next plane out there.”

“Joey, stop. I’m okay and I’m safe with Kurt’s family. I mean, it’s not like mom and dad are going to come after me. They just want me gone from their lives and this time, I’m more than happy to oblige them.”

Joey took a deep breath. He‘d been expecting a call like this for a while and put on his professional face, instead of his brotherly face. There‘d be time to be a brother later. “Okay, you’re 18, Blaine. That makes you an adult. You can come to New York. We’ll find you a place to live and get school handled. We can get you in to take a GED exam and get you enrolled in college for the summer semester.”

“No.”

“No? Blaine, it’s always been your dream to come to New York.” Joey was confused by his brother’s sudden change of plans.

“It’s still my dream, but I want to finish high school here with Kurt and then we are both coming to New York, together. It’s the only way that’s happening, Joey.”

“Blaine, are you sure?”

“Joey, Kurt is the love of my life. It‘s only one more semester of school and then we‘re New York bound.”

“Where are you staying?” Joey asked, putting his worried brother face on now.

“Kurt’s dad and step-mom said I could stay with them for the last semester of high school since I’ll be going to school at McKinley with Kurt.”

“All right. Is there anything I can do?” Joey would do anything for his little brother. He was just so worried and he was expecting a call from his parents to tell them what Blaine had done now to get him thrown out of the house and a posh private academy.

“Get me a bank account set up that mom and dad don’t know anything about. You’re managing the trust fund now, right?” Blaine knew he needed cash for gas and expenses. He couldn’t depend on the Hummels to support him when they were already doing so much for him by giving him a safe place to stay and their love and support.

“I am managing your funds, yes, and there is already an account set up. I’ll get a debit card fed-exed out to you today.” Joey paused. “Better yet, I’m bringing it to you myself. I need to speak with our parents.”

“Joey, I don’t want you to be fighting with them because of me.”

“Blaine, they don’t have anything to hold over my head anymore. I’m successful without them or their money. I just want them to know what they did was wrong.”

“Okay, Joey. Call me when you get here and I’ll pick you up.”

“I will, Blaine.”

 

******

Friday morning was gray, wet, and dreary, setting the stage for a confrontation.

Will Schuester was angry with Kurt Hummel. No, that wasn’t quite right, Will was furious with his student and disappointed in his behavior once again.

“What were you thinking, Kurt?” Will thundered.

“It was important for me to leave last night.”

“No, it was not important, Kurt. You were needed here. You made a commitment to be here last night.”

“Finn said you guys didn’t need me for the last two songs and it would be okay.”

“Just because Finn says something is okay doesn’t make it okay with me.”

“I am sorry, Mr. Schuester, but there are things in my life that take precedence over a glee club performance.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Kurt. You are a member of this club and you have a duty to be here and perform with everyone. You just didn’t let me down, you let all of your friends down.”

“My friends understand.” Kurt quietly replied. “Several of them already knew where I was going and they told me not to worry and take care of things.”

“Perhaps you should have discussed this with me instead of with your friends who aren’t running this school club.” Will glared hard at the kid in front of him who was not cowering or apologizing for his actions.

“Hmmm.” Kurt just didn’t have anything to say to Mr. Schuester who’d clearly been expecting an apology and that just wasn’t going to ever happen.

“Are you even going to explain to me where you went last night and what was so important?” Will demanded an answer.

“No, because it does not concern you.” Kurt snapped.

“Perhaps I should have a meeting with your father to discuss this matter.” Will said. “Since you got a boyfriend, Kurt, you’re becoming this student that I no longer recognize.”

“I’m the same person I ever was. Blaine being in my life hasn’t changed who I am as a person. So, sure, go ahead and have a meeting with my father if you’re so concerned about me.”

“Get back to class Kurt.” Will dismissed his student. He’d go visit Burt Hummel at lunch and have a very important discussion with his student’s father. Will was going to make it clear that Blaine Anderson was nothing but a bad influence on Kurt.

Finn walked into Mr. Schuester’s office after overhearing part of the conversation.

“Hey Mr. Schue.”

“Finn, what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I have a pass and I wanted to talk to you. I heard what you said to Kurt and you’re wrong. Blaine isn’t a bad influence on Kurt.”

“Finn, you’re a teenager. You simply don’t understand relationships yet. You’re lucky to be in a stable relationship with Rachel, who has her feet on the ground and her head not stuck in the clouds. Kurt is on a slippery path with Blaine because Kurt has his head in the clouds. Blaine is likely leading Kurt into an unstable and controlling relationship that isn’t healthy.”

“You just don’t understand what’s going on Mr. Schuester.” Finn was adamant.

“Then why don’t you tell me what’s going on Finn? Perhaps I can help.”

“It’s Kurt’s personal business, but it was important for him to handle it right away.” Finn shifted uncomfortably.

“Finn, since you are not capable of looking out for your brother’s best interests, I will. I will be talking to Burt today.” Will said. “You need to get to class now.”

“Fine.” Finn stormed out of the room.

******

“Mr. Schuester.” Burt knew of the man from the school singing things. He was certainly surprised to see a teacher standing on his doorstep.

“Mr. Hummel. I am here today to talk to you about Kurt’s attitude and behavior recently.”

“What happened?”

“He took off from our performance early last night and missed singing the last two songs. He said everyone else knew and they were okay with it and it shouldn’t be a problem. Well, it is a very big problem with me because it was not approved and wouldn‘t have been allowed.”

“Oh?” Burt was curious to see what this man had to say after dumping Kurt from glee when things had gone south for a little while and practically blackmailing his son to come back to the glee club.

“Kurt has changed too much to be considered normal changes in a teenager. I feel that Blaine Anderson is being a bad influence on your son and perhaps you should do something about it. Several of the teachers fear that Kurt will be that kid who falls into a relationship because there‘s nothing better for him out there.”

“Really?” Burt was getting pissed at Will for suddenly showing this attention now when his son had needed it most a few months ago.

“Kurt is a young and impressionable teenager that Blaine Anderson is taking advantage of. We are worried that perhaps Blaine is abusive toward Kurt and making him do things that are out of character for Kurt. We all couldn‘t believe the news when we heard that Blaine was transferring to McKinley to finish off his senior year. That is certainly abnormal behavior.”

“Blaine and Kurt are solid together and there‘s nothing wrong with their relationship. Blaine Anderson has probably been one of the best people my son could have hoped to find in the world.” Burt answered.

“I am just here trying to look out for my student, Mr. Hummel.” Will answered. “Perhaps you should limit the time the two of them spend together to be sure that this isn’t a controlling relationship that won’t end well for either boy.”

“I am Kurt’s father and well aware of why Kurt skipped out on the two songs. That abusive boyfriend was kicked out of his home and had no where to go. Blaine showed up at my door, upset. I called Kurt and Kurt decided he needed to come home and take care of Blaine first. Blaine Anderson is living under my roof now and if there was something wrong in their relationship, I wouldn‘t have opened my home to Kurt‘s wonderful boyfriend who our family loves and adores.”

“Well, leaving was just unprofessional and if Kurt thinks he wants to be a star, this isn‘t going to go over well in the real world. I am sorry to hear about his boyfriend‘s situation, but Kurt needs to be focused on his commitment he made to the Glee Club.”

“Once Blaine realized that Kurt had left the concert, he kept telling Kurt to go back and finish, but Kurt was the one to make the decision that Blaine was more important to him than singing a song.” Burt snapped. “And yeah, their relationship is closer than most, but they love each other with all their hearts and there’s nothing wrong with that. Perhaps you should be worrying about your own life and not so much about your student’s lives.”

“I am just trying to help Kurt, Mr. Hummel.”

“Really? You’re really trying to help my kid?” Burt was incredulous at this man’s speech. “How were you helping my kid when you kicked him out of glee? When were you supporting my kid when he needed people having his back?”

“Mr. Hummel, I do the best I can for every student.”

“Oh, really? Because I haven’t seen it for either of my sons. So why don’t you go back to that school and try to teach something because you haven’t been teaching my kids anything other than not to trust teachers.” Burt said.

Will couldn’t believe that Burt Hummel had been so rude to him. The man clearly didn’t see what was going on with his own son and that was just tragic. He could only hope it wouldn’t end badly for everyone involved.

What Will didn’t know was there were five other people in the kitchen, listening to every word out of his mouth.

*****

Kitchen…

“I can’t believe he just said that.” Finn was shocked to hear Mr. Schue, a teacher he loved and respected, say those things. “I mean, calling you manipulative and controlling when he’s the one who planted pot in my locker.”

“What?” Joey couldn’t believe this man was actually still employed in a school district for his behavior.

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” Kurt asked Finn.

“I mean, Rachel was already in Glee Club and it’s pretty cool to sing and stuff.” Finn recalled his first days in glee with the pretty girl that had really influenced his life.

Joey went livid when he heard the man, a teacher, call his brother abusive and controlling. Blaine literally had to hold Joey’s shirt to keep him from storming out of the kitchen. Both Kurt and Blaine were trying to calm him down.

“Joey, you can’t go in there.” Blaine argued once he was able to semi-calm his brother down.

“I can’t believe you’re being so calm about this.” Joey didn’t understand his brother’s reaction and then realized that Blaine had probably had worse things said about him by their own parents and other classmates.

“Well, apparently I’m abusive and controlling now.” Blaine threw his hands up in the air and sighed. “What else can he say about me?”

“How can you be the abusive one?” Puck asked with a smirk on his face. “I mean, Hummel’s taller than you. You’re just a hobbit.”

“Thanks, Puckerman.” Blaine glanced at Kurt who seemed about ready to lose it. “Kurt, I don’t care what that man thinks. As long as you love me and your dad doesn’t believe it, I don’t care.”

Blaine and Kurt seemed to meet in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped in each other’s arms and trying to forget the world around them. Joey knew what he was going to do. He was going to make that man wish he’d never opened his mouth.

“I’m going to handle this. You guys stay here.” Joey had a thunderous expression in his eyes when he stared over at Finn and Puck. “Keep Blaine and Kurt in here, no matter what you have to do.”

“We got it covered, dude.” Puck nodded.

 

*****

Joey sauntered into the living room, schooling his features as to not give his true purpose away too soon. “Mr. Hummel, give me a dollar.”

“Huh?” Burt was confused by Joey‘s request.

“Give me a dollar.” Joey repeated his request and tucked the single dollar from Burt into his pocket before turning to Mr. Schuester. “William Schuester?”

“Yes?” Will was confused with this newcomer who looked vaguely familiar.

“I’m the Hummel and Hudson family attorney that they have on retainer.” Joey pulled himself up to his full height and let his lawyer persona shine through.

“An attorney?” Will wasn’t challenged by an attorney in front of him. He’d dealt with attorneys when he and Teri had divorced. He could deal with this.

“Joseph Anderson of Anderson and Dorrance in New York. And I have a few things to say to you.” Joey kept quiet as Will took in his words.

“Anderson? Any relation to Blaine?” Will asked, curious as to why the Hummels would just have an attorney around the house. It wasn’t like they actually needed a lawyer in Lima, Ohio of all places.

“He’s my brother.” Joey watched the other man squirm a bit. “And I just heard everything you just said about my baby brother being abusive and controlling.”

“I assure you that I am only trying to look out for Kurt’s best interest.” Will said, trying to gain back some ground, having not expected his own words to be thrown back in his face by an attorney, no less.

“Oh, don’t even try that with me.” Joey was fed up with this man who was supposed to be guiding young impressionable teenagers and failing miserably. “I’ve been around for a while and know exactly what you’ve been doing at McKinley High School for the past few years. Do we really need to go into the activity of planting illegal drugs in student’s lockers because I’m sure that would go over real big with the school board in this conservative town?”

“There was no truth to that rumor.” Will defended himself. He was sure no one else figured out his scheme in the early days of running the Glee Club and trying to recruit members.

Joey shook his head the lie. “I have Finn Hudson who I can put on the stand in a moment’s notice.”

“What?” Burt was livid that this teacher had apparently also gone after his step-son. That was a conversation they’d be having later when Carole was home.

“I heard enough standing in that kitchen to sue you for defamation of character of my baby brother.” Joey was working really hard to keep his calm because he needed to do this for Kurt and Blaine.

Will was livid and anxious when he realized there would be no squeaking out of this. He had to do something to defuse the volatile situation. “I don’t know what you think you heard, but I’m sure you are taking my words out of context.”

“I really don’t think so. Besides, if Kurt wanted me to, I could sue you and the school for his unjustifiable banning from Glee Club due to his sexual preferences. He was only arrested and not convicted since the charges were eventually dropped. There is a presumption of innocence in this country, Mr. Schuester, in case you‘ve forgotten.” Joey was really on a role now. He was determined to make this man, this teacher, see what he’d done to Kurt in his haste to ‘protect’ the school.

“Our school felt it was the best action to take in light of the arrest. We take great pride in handling each individual situation, like Kurt’s. The school’s image has to be above reproach. We get national attention for our Glee Club.” Will thought he might be able to connect with this prominent attorney by throwing the national aspect into the conversation.

“Image? Really? You’re trying to say you kicked Kurt out of Glee Club because you were trying to uphold an image?” Joey was furious that his man was trying to play off his actions.

“That is exactly what I am saying.” Will nodded, thinking that Joseph Anderson actually understood his reasoning and actions toward Kurt.

Joey looked thoughtful for a moment before looking directly at Will with a sheen of anger in his eyes. “You weren’t worried about image when you let a student come back from juvenile detention, were you?”

“Puck’s situation was different than Kurt’s.” Will reasoned. People expected that kind of behavior from Puck. No one expected Kurt to be arrested for lewd behavior and they did live in Ohio where lewd behavior was connected to sex.

“Really?” Joey’s look was one of coolness and disdain. “They were both arrested. And correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t one of your performers go into labor after Regionals?”

“I don’t know where you’re getting your information, Mr. Anderson, but those events are not common knowledge.” Will couldn‘t believe that Kurt would betray their club by talking about events like this with an outsider…with someone who wouldn‘t understand the climate of Lima, Ohio or McKinley High School.

“Oh, Kurt and I had a very enlightening conversation a few weeks ago at dinner. It’s funny what you learn when you actually sit down and talk to someone instead of judging them right away and doing a little research helped as well.” Joey smirked because he was the one with the upper hand.

“I’m sure Kurt was exaggerating, as he is prone to do at times.” Will tried to dodge the accusations that Joseph Anderson was hurling at him.

“Are you really calling my kid in a liar in our home?” Burt reeled as if someone had punched him. Their home was sacred and no one was going to say that Kurt lied. It wasn’t going to be tolerated.

“Of course not, Mr. Hummel.” Will hastily tried to reel back his words, immediately realizing his mistake. “I am just trying to say that Kurt may have presented the facts as he sees them, not as they are.”

“Then perhaps you really should refrain from speaking right now, Mr. Schuester. The facts are pretty clear that you discriminate against Kurt regularly. Can you disagree with that?”

“I do disagree.” Will scowled. He was a good teacher that supported his students and was there for them when they needed someone in their corner.

“I would sue you in a heartbeat for the things you’ve done and said to both Kurt and Blaine, but neither one wants to take it that far.” Joey stared at this man who was so far in his own little world that it was laughable.

“A lawsuit would just be stupid and cost people money. I’m sure this issue can be solved out of court.” Will was really starting to think Blaine’s brother was serious about a lawsuit.

“Of course it can by you backing off Kurt and treating him fairly as you do all your other students. As well as stopping defaming Blaine by telling people he is abusive and controlling. I will be in contact with Mr. Hummel, Kurt, and my brother to make sure you are upholding your end of this agreement because if you aren’t, I will file papers in court.” Joey felt confident that he’d achieved something for Kurt and Blaine.

****

“My attorney, huh?” Burt asked once Will had slunk off with his tail between his legs. “When did I hire you?”

“You did give me a retainer.” Joey reminded Kurt’s dad who was a genuinely good guy. He’d seen how Kurt and Burt interacted and it was such a change from his own relationship with his father.

“Huh?” Burt looked confused.

“The dollar is your retainer.” Joey laughed. “I gave you the family rate.”

“The family rate?” Burt raised an eyebrow at Joey.

“Do you see how the two of them look at each other?” Joey couldn‘t help the smile that snuck onto his face. “Do you have any doubts that we’ll be related soon?”

“No. Might be nice to have a lawyer in the family.” Burt acknowledged as the two men walked toward the backyard where the boys had escaped too.

It was amazing to watch Blaine and Kurt smile and laugh as Finn and Puck threw snowballs at them.

THE END


End file.
